Power Surge
by EclipseWithTheMorphs
Summary: A missing fox, a worried hedgehog, and a mysterious stranger. What do you get when you combine all of these together? Complete chaos. Couple that with the fact that there's a mysterious adversary rising, and Sonic has quite a trouble on his hands. This adventure, however, will reveal secrets that he never would have found out otherwise... Currently postponed.
1. Where is the Fox?

**Hello everyone! This is going to be the story that will go alongside Through the Darkness in update times, as well as being the sequel to _When Good Foxes Go Bad_. This is going to be a multi-chapter story, and I give all main credit to Lord Kelvin, who suggested that I do a story on the matter. So now, disclaimer!**

**Eclipse: Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA. All OCs in this story belong to EclipseWithTheMorphs. If you're looking for a lot of different OCs, check out Through the Darkness.**

**Now then, let's get started!**

* * *

****Power Surge

Chapter Prologue: Where Is The Fox?

\/

Sonic was starting to get worried now. It was 2 weeks since he last went to Tails' workshop, and he hadn't heard back from the little guy at all. He'd asked around Station Square if anybody's seen him, but they all said that they thought he was with Sonic. Of course, that's when he told Knuckles that he was heading over to Angel Island to check out the workshop.

Once Sonic got onto the floating island in the sky, Knuckles walked up to him. "The entire time that I've been guarding the island since then, I haven't seen him at all. Where is that fox?" Sonic shrugged and looked toward the workshop. All the lights were turned off, and no movement was going on inside the main house. He turned his gaze towards Knuckles and said "Be back in a second" before racing off.

When Sonic opened the door, he wasn't expecting to find the house so trashed. Everything was torn up, fried or on its side. The blue blur called out to Tails before seeing a light flicker in the fox's main workshop area. Sonic slowly walked over to the door and opened it. The workshop wasn't any better than the house, but Sonic did find something off about the place.

His eyes fell on a ray gun on the floor. There was a hole in the back of it, and it appeared to have overheated. Sonic also noticed a black liquid around the gun. Was that oil? The hedgehog scooped a bit onto his finger. It looked like oil, but was surprisingly thin like water. His eyes narrowed at this. What WAS the fox doing while he didn't know?

He got his answer in the form of the fox's computer flickering on. A file was on the computer that said "Journal". Sonic walked over and clicked on it. A document was pulled up, with tons of writing on it, and Sonic scanned through it, looking for anything important. His eyes fell on the fourth paragraph and widened. There wasn't any way...

"It's obvious that Sonic doesn't care about all this. He's always telling me to stay behind, look after the workshop while he was gone. And I did, and I worked on my invention in the process. It had to be perfect for this to work! I need a power source, though; a Chaos Emerald. I'm going to send Sonic and Knuckles off to get it. I'll finish the ray gun while they're gone, and when they come back I'll have all that I need! I'll show them that I'm not completely useless..."

Sonic couldn't understand. Why would Tails be thinking like this? Sure, he told Tails to stay behind, but it was for his own safety! He wasn't weak at all, he was just...

"Are 'young and inexperienced' the words you're looking for?" Sonic turned around to see a sky blue hedgehog sitting in a chair. "No, no, you don't have to say anything, I know exactly what you're thinking. Who am I and who do I think I am for sneaking in while you mope about your friend. Well, the who-I-am will be answered soon, but I might as well say why I'm here."

"I'm here to say that your friend is gone. He's abandoned everything here and left for another place. I don't know exactly where, but he's left. Gone. Poof. He's probably forgotten all about you and is living in some forest all by himself. You could try looking for him further, but I doubt you'll find him. He won't be in the city, for sure."

Then, as soon as he appeared, the hedgehog was gone. Sonic's eyes narrowed. Tails not being in the city? Hah! Of course he was, somewhere - maybe just not in Station Square. Sonic left the workshop and spoke to Knuckles. "Better get your stuff packed; we're heading over to Central City."

\/

A small cream-colored rabbit can be seen picking flowers in a field, humming to herself. A small Chao floats beside her, watching her not have to worry for her friends for once. But truly, the rabbit was worrying about herself. Her name is Cream, a young, polite rabbit, but because she's young, she's usually left out be her friends.

Her friends are, of course, the Sonic Heroes, who fight against the mean Doctor Eggman, who's kidnapped her mother quite a few times. As much as she wants to help them, though, they always say that she needs to get older before she can really help them out. The only other person that understands her is Tails, but she hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe he was old enough to help them out, too...

She didn't notice that she was being watched by red eyes. The owner of these red eyes felt like he knew the rabbit from somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He, of course, was Livewire, who used to be the fox known as Miles "Tails" Prower. As a result of his experiment gone wrong, Tails was bodily transformed into what he was now and had his memory erased from his past life.

Livewire stood up and started walking towards the flower-picking rabbit. She turned her head and her eyes widened, but slowly shrunk as she looked into the being's eyes. Something about them seemed familiar, something friendly. Then her eyes widened again as she finally realized who it was. "Tails? Is that you?"

Upon hearing his original name, Livewire immediately remembered who this girl was. "Cream?" The rabbit stood up and raced towards the metallic being, hugging him. "Tails, I'm so glad to see you! I've been so lonely, because Mr. Sonic says that I can't help him out yet, and..." Livewire's eyes turned towards the rabbit. "You do realize that you don't have to listen to him, right?"

Cream's face grew confused as she questioned the fox's thoughts. "I don't?" Livewire smiled at her. "Of course you don't. If you come with me, you can be big and strong, just like Sonic and all his friends." The rabbit's eyes lit up. "Really? Where do we need to go?"

"Somewhere secret, young one. Somewhere that no one will no where we are. And I think I know exactly where we can find that place." Livewire turned his head to the left. He could sense electrical signals coming from that area. They could be sensed under the ground, and he chose that place for their destination. "Hang on tight."

The rabbit wrapped her arms around his neck as he sped off towards the energy signature. If he could be believed, he was heading straight towards one of Eggman's abandoned bases.

/\

**Alright, that's the prologue of it all! As always, leave reviews on how I could improve, and I'll see ya guys for the next chapter!**

**~Eclipse**


	2. The Search Begins

**And again, welcome back to Power Surge! I'll probably have a schedule of this being updated the day after Through the Darkness, and if I don't, I just don't have the time. We all saw the disclaimer, so let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Search Begins

\/

Sonic and Knuckles eventually made their way to Central City after Sonic told the red echidna about Tails' journal and the mysterious blue hedgehog in the workshop. After Knuckles got done voicing his disbelief - and anger at the intruder - the duo split up started searching the crowded streets for flashes of yellow fur or a familiar young but educated voice.

After a couple of hours of searching the main streets and alleyways, Sonic and Knuckles met up again in the central plaza. Knuckles spoke up first, saying "Couldn't find him. I asked a couple of people here about where he was, but they didn't say anything about seeing him." Sonic thought for a second, then voiced his thinking. "Either Tails left on his own because of what he said in his journal, or he was kidnapped - possibly by the same guy that was at his workshop."

"But would that explain that oil-water? Sonic, although I'm not the brightest of people, I'm not stupid enough to overlook something as obvious as that." Before Sonic could say anything though, the duo heard screams coming from the northern streets branching out from the plaza. The blue and red Mobians looked at each other before racing towards the sound to find a familiar face in the skies.

"Eggman!" The brilliantly mustachioed robotics master of mayhem was floating in the sky in a pod just in front of a giant snake-like machine. "Ah, Sonic, a surprise to see you here - not really, though, because somehow you're ALWAYS attracted to my robots for some reason. But this time, I will be the victor. I will create the Eggman-"

"Empire, no one will stop you, blah blah, evil dramatic speech. Let's get this over now, Eggman. We sorta don't have the time for you right this instant." The doctor fumed, then inserted his pod into the head of the robot. (A/N: *fake kiss* Good night, everybody! [A/N in an A/N: If you get the reference, kudos to you.])

The snake charged towards Sonic and Knuckles, leaving a path of debris behind it. Knuckles threw Sonic upwards before moving to the side and digging his spiked fist into the robot's side. The airborne hedgehog homed in on the weak spot of the robot-snake and slammed his body into it, prompting a growl from the doctor inside the pod. "You'll pay for that, rodent!"

The snake reared up, covering the pod in armor, leaving only the front uncovered, and spit a ball of acid towards the hedgehog. Sonic jumped back, then jumped over the acid as he started making his way towards the snake. He jumped in the air just as the robot opened its mouth and fired two homing rockets out of its "tongue". Sonic bounced on them and hit the pod dead on in the front.

Eggman yelled out in rage as the snake's mouth opened again, sending out a metallic rope that wrapped around both Sonic and Knuckles and lifted them in the air. Looking into the rope, Sonic could see that it was hollow, and he could guess that acid would probably be flowing through it right now. "Knux, can you try ripping away the wire?"

"Already at it, Sonic!" Knuckles rubbed his spiked namesakes against the rope, which was slowly scratching and peeling off. With one final shove, the rope broke, and Knuckles pushed Sonic up just as the acid was about to hit them both in the face. Sonic revved up a spin dash in midair and landed a full-on shot to the cockpit of the snake, which broke off at left the snake to shut down.

The pod crashed into the ground before being stopped by Sonic's foot. A frightened Eggman only looked at the blue blur as he started speaking. "So Eggman, have you seen Tails around lately? If you answer correctly, I'll let you go free again - so that I can whoop your fat butt again. If you answer wrong, you're gonna meet with G.U.N. for a little sit down."

Eggman worked up the courage and stammered out, "I haven't seen the fox personally anywhere *gulp* but I've had readings of activity coming from my abandoned base underneath Mt. Mobius. You might want to check there." Sonic stepped off the pod, sighed, then landed a kick to its side, sending it rocketing into the air.

Knuckles landed beside Sonic as the blue hedgehog started speaking. "Eggman said that something was going on under Mt. Mobius. You think Tails might be there?" The echidna shrugged and stated "It's worth a shot. Knowing Tails, he's probably looking at Egghead's electronics." The two nodded and raced off, not noticing a pair of cold grey eyes watching from the forest...

\/

Cream looked around at the ruined base underneath the mountain as "Tails" worked on some sort of machine. She couldn't believe that Sonic alone could destroy such a big place all by himself. Livewire walked into the room holding something. "Surprised at all the damage? Don't be. This is just an example of how Sonic didn't need any of us to stop Eggman. We're just here to be played by him."

Cream frowned. "But Mr. Sonic was always so nice to us. Why would he do what you said if he's always cared for us?" Livewire scoffed. "Because he wanted to be the big hero. He wants to be the guy that never lets anyone die, so he can be praised by all. Thankfully, I could see through his ploy."

Cream looked at what Livewire held in his hand. It seemed to be like a syringe, but there wasn't a needle, and it had more of a capsule look to it. She could see little things floating around in it. Livewire walked over to the rabbit and bent down on one knee.

"Cream, this is going to hurt a bit, but it'll be good for you." Livewire held her arm and stuck the syringe into it. Cream flinched, as it stung a little, and she watched as the contents of the syringe entered her body. The metallic being took away the syringe and put it on a table.

"It'll take a while for you to be like me, but when you do, you'll see that this isn't all that bad." Livewire paused for a bit, sensing an electric current in the air outside of the mountain. "Sonic's coming. Come on, we have to hide from him. If he sees us, he'll try and hurt us."

Cream ran after Livewire as he tried to find somewhere to hide. He wouldn't let his so-called "brother" take Cream away from him.

/\

**First real chapter of Power Surge is now up! As always, review about the story, and I'll see ya for the next chapter!**


	3. You're Too Slow

**Welcome back to Power Surge! As usual, I'll be updating this on Sundays, like I said in Through the Darkness, so let's get this on! Edit: This was originally going to be posted on Sunday. However, due to time constraints, this will be updated today. Hopefully the rest of the chapters won't work like this, so have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 2: You're Too Slow

\/

As Sonic and Knuckles were going back to Angel Island to get the Tornado, Knuckles brought up a conversation about Tails. "Sonic, we know Tails is a kid and all, and I can't believe he would go and do something as insane as... whatever he did, but what happens if we have to fight him?" Sonic stopped for a second, a frown forming on his face for a split, then he replied.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll have to. I just hope that the best way to stop this is by talking it out. Whatever he wants to do, he doesn't need to do it." The duo went the rest of the way in silence as they worked their way back to the abandoned workshop of the two-tailed fox, where they then saw a not-so-familiar sky-blue face sitting on the plane. Knuckles fumed and yelled out at him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing on the Tornado? Thinking of messing it up?"

The hedgehog chuckled before replying. "First off, cool your head, Reddie. Not gonna tell you want you want to know if you get me angry too." Knuckles was about to lash out at him, but Sonic held him back. "For the second time, who are you and what have you done with Tails?" The mysterious hedgehog shook his head in mock disbelief. "Haven't I already told you I didn't do anything to Tails? And speaking of that annoying fox, shouldn't you be going to find him?"

He got off the plane and motioned to it. "Ladies first, after all." Sonic, with a scowl on his face, got into the pilot seat of the plane, with Knuckles riding behind. The blue blur looked at the hedgehog, but he didn't need to say anything. The guy knew what he was thinking after all. The sky-blue hedgehog became shocked, and Sonic started up the Tornado. As they took off, he noticed the look on the mysterious visitor's face and smiled. Didn't need to say a thing.

\/

After a couple of hours, Sonic and Knuckles came to the base of Mt. Mobius, out in the middle of the ocean. Sonic shivered as Knuckles got out of the plane and looked around. "You haven't been here in a while, Sonic. How's it feel?" Sonic got out and laughed. "Feels like nice past memories are rushing into my head again - except without the nice part. What with toxic sewers and all, I can't imagine what Tails is doing here.

Knuckles and Sonic split up and went around the base, looking for an opening. When Sonic came upon the entrance to the old toxic tunnels, he called Knuckles over. "This is our way in, whether you like it or not." Knuckles frowned, then stated "I'll take the not part." Before heading in, with Sonic following shortly after.

\/

Cream and Livewire raced through the hallways of the base, looking for somewhere to hide from Sonic and Knuckles. The gray being looked in room after room, mentally cursing as each one turned out to be out on the open. Why did Eggman always make his bases so big and protruding? While he kept searching, Cream was thinking about how much she trusted Tails.

He was her friend after all - some people saw him as more - but she just couldn't believe that Sonic would do something like Tails was saying. The Sonic she knew would never abandon a friend - although now that she thought about it, he always made sure they were out of harm's way before continuing, making sure that they wouldn't die. And in that case, Tails would be right about keeping them alive to be a hero.

Livewire cried out in victory as he finally found a room that had a lot of crevices and clutter - perfect. At the same time, a wave of heat went out through Cream's body, making her hold her head and stumble forward. The gray one looked back and caught her, a smile on his face. "It's beginning." He hurried Cream in and closed the door. They would be hidden in here for now...

\/

The blue-and-red duo slowly made their way into the base after encountering some old working mechs in the base [Knuckles: "Did he really have another giant snake thing back then?"]. Knuckles shook off the sewer slime as Sonic looked around. "Tails has got to be here somewhere. Let's split up. I'll call you if I find anything." Sonic and Knuckles looked in room after room, yelling out Tails' name to try and lead the fox to them.

\/

Livewire could hear doors opening and his previous name being called out. He mentally hoped that Sonic and whoever he had with him - most likely Knuckles - didn't get closer. He looked back at Cream, who was starting to sweat and breath faster. She let out a quiet moan, and Livewire shushed her. He didn't want them to hear anything suspicious.

Cream slightly opened her eyes and looked at Tails. Now that she got a closer look at him, he did seem a bit more styled, and not overly kiddy. He was actually looking a bit handsome, the way he was facing so that he could see both the door and herself... Cream shook her head. What was wrong with her? He was her friend, not some really good-looking, handsome...kinda sexy...lover of hers, right? She could feel herself getting hot again. What was this heat all about?

\/

Sonic went towards the left hallway when he and Knux split up, and so far he wasn't seeing anything. He thought he saw some silhouettes on the walls, but they were just little shadows. Mind playing tricks on him, eh? It might be because he's so worried. If Tails is being kept here, then it might not be too long until whoever's trapping him leaves the mountain base.

Knuckles, of course, took the right path, and he had no better luck then Sonic did. Although he didn't see the mind tricks, he could have sworn he heard some noises, but he didn't know where they were coming from. He came across a big cluttered room, but decided to leave since it wouldn't make sense for a group of people to hide a fox in there. They'd stick out just too much to be hiding someone.

\/

Livewire let out a breath after Knuckles left the room. Thank Chaos he didn't decide to check around it, for who knows why. Maybe he was just being an idiot again. The gray being looked over at Cream, and she was sweating quite a bit and... was that a smile on her face? Livewire shook his head, then turned his attention back to the door. Hopefully Sonic wouldn't show up. That would ruin everything...

\/

Sonic and Knuckles made their way back to the middle of the base to report their findings. "If neither of us could find anything, is it possible Eggman led us on the wrong path deliberately?" questioned Knuckles, actually thinking for once. "I wouldn't think past it. It would make sense for Egghead to have Tails, and try and keep us away from him to do who-knows-what to him."

"So what now? We going to find Eggman? It can't be too easy to do so..." Knuckles stated, with a partially smart look on his face. Sonic just laughed. "You know Eggman. His bases are as flashy as a casino. Come on. Let's go find him and beat the info out of him." Knuckles nodded, and they both left the base, leaving behind Livewire and a ready-to-change Cream all alone...

\/

Livewire finally stood up after he heard the sound of a plane taking off and stretched a little bit. He had been sitting there - for what, 30 minutes? An hour? - until the intruders had finally left. He didn't notice that Cream half crawled-half limped out of the room until he heard a loud moan coming from a room down the hall.

The grey being froze for a second before slowly leaving the room and walking down the hall. He could hear the rabbit calling his name, longingly, as if she missed him, before another moan was heard. Livewire slowly entered the room at which the door was open, and he saw Cream on the floor, about to transform.

**WARNING: The upcoming transformation may be classified as M-Rated. You have been warned. I say may as I do not perfectly understand guidelines for ratings on this site.**

The rabbit slowly stood up and looked at Livewire, fear in her eyes, before she fell on her knees and yelled out in pain. She slowly started to grow taller, he body become more feminine, as the serum began to progress her age. He clothes slowly started to rip at the seams as her body grew too large for them.

Her gloves ripped open entirely as little claw-like pieces of metal appeared on and wrapped around her fingertips. Cream looked up at Livewire again, sitting on her knees, before falling forward on her hands. Her shoes soon tore as metal pieces, like the ones on her fingertips, wrapped around her toes.

Her feet started deforming, snapping and re-melding bones as she yelled out in pain. Her skin began to harden and turn a greyish-brown color. Cream's previously almost nonexistent tail began to lengthen, causing her skirt to lift up slightly in the back.

Small metal spikes started appearing on her back, poking through the holes in her (A/N: Shirt? Skirt? Calling it skirt for right now, just because.) skirt. Then, suddenly, two large rectangular pieces shot from the back of her shoulders, ripping the rest of the back of the skirt and straining her upper undergarment.

All the while, Livewire looked on in amazement. He knew he was smart, but he didn't realize he was smart enough to make something that would completely change the genetic composure of a person. However, as he looked at Cream and her older body, he started to feel something inside of himself. This... sensation, he called it, felt strange and alien, yet natural at the same time. What was it?

Cream's ears grew to a point as she slowly started to stand up, her dress barely hanging on by the bow around her neck. She groaned in discomfort, as it was growing tight and cutting off her breathing partially. In anger at the constriction, she reached up and tore the bow off of her neck, letting her body be exposed as it slowly turned the greyish-brown color. She took some deep breaths, feeling the chill of the base on her mostly naked body, as her undergarments were allowing little coverage.

Her eyes were starting to turn to a yellow color as her back started popping, straining her "bra" more than it had originally been. The hints at hair on her head started to grow stringy and black, like her tail now was. She sobbed, wanting for the pain to be over, to be spared the heat she was feeling. She looked over at Tails, and realized that he looked really damn hot when he was as worried as he was right now. The caring look on his face, always pondering what was happening...

She started to crawl over to him, feeling her body pop and hearing a rip as her undergarments finally fell off. However, she still felt warm, and she was loathing for something cool to feel, like how she was sensing Livewire's body at the moment. The once-fox examined the sleek shape, yet metallic look, of Cream's new body, at her hanging breasts, and realized what the feeling was - something that he believed, at first, never existed: Not love, but more of a lusting sensation.

He could only watch as Cream slowly made her way over, sparks coming off of her body as new energy flowed through. Her chest grew slightly larger as she drew herself up, looking at Livewire with a hunger that no food could satisfy, before stumbling forward to be caught be the grey male. She looked up into his handsome face, and he into her gorgeous body, before their mouths made contact and the entire room lit up with sparks and light as they feverishly made out, wanting more of each other.

In a few minutes, Livewire noticed that his... mate, of sorts... had fainted. He looked at her again, wiped the sweat off of her head and breasts, before carrying her bridal style to find somewhere for her to lay down. He has discovered that his knowledge has gifted him the ability to make others like him, one of his goals. Now, all he needed to do was let the rest of the world know that brain does in fact defeat brawn...

* * *

**And that's the next chapter! See you for the next one, and leave reviews as usual!**


	4. Encounters

**The fourth chapter of Power Surge is here! As per usual, let's get started after the disclaimer!**

**Eclipse: Oh, come on, do I really have to do it again? Fine... The Sonic Team is owned by Sega, and any character that is not part of the normal Sonic crew is Eclipse with the Morphs' own.**

* * *

Encounters

\/

Sonic and Knuckles made their way back to Station Square where, sure enough, Eggman was broadcasting another take-over-the-world plan on the large screens above Speed Highway. Knuckles sighed. "Does he ever get tired of losing every single time?" Sonic chuckled. "I think that he's just too self-centered to stop. Eventually, though, Egghead is gonna crack at some point." Knuckles shook his head. Sonic and his bad puns...

While all of the people on the streets were murmuring about Eggman's plan, Sonic and Knuckles were heading into the forest to go for his base. Besides, the doctor had already said multiple times that his base was at the end of the forest, for Sonic to come fight him if he dared, blah blah blah. Slowly, the people began to disperse, sure that Sonic would take care of the problem.

As the duo of Mobians walked through the forest, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Faker, what do you think you're doing?" Sonic turned around to meet face-to-face with the Ultimate Life-form, Shadow. "Nothing much, Shads. Just taking out the trash. It's really starting to stink." Shadow frowned, and noticed the absence of the younger member of the group.

"First off, GUN was just sending me there to find out if Eggman has a hold of one of the Chaos Emeralds, and if so, to retrieve it. Also, it appears that you've left the little fox boy out of this." Sonic grew a scowl on his face. "It's not our fault. Tails has been missing for a week or so now, and Knux and I both think that Eggman's holing him up somewhere."

Knuckles, of course, decided to do the "smart" thing and ask Shadow if he wanted to come with. Surprisingly, Shadow halfheartedly agreed. "You'll probably need someone who can get reinforcements quickly if something goes wrong. Thankfully - and partially not - I have constant contact with GUN any time, so we can make a quick escape if we need to. Of course, it's Eggman, so it's not like we'll need it."

Sonic sighed, then nodded. Might as well have a supercharged near-immortal being on your side rather than against it. The trio went the rest of the way in silence, all of them thinking about separate matters. Eventually, they found Eggman's giant base, practically glowing in the sunlight. Shadow shook his head. "I can't believe how one person can be cocky enough to just make their secret base right in the open. Oh wait..."

Of course, Sonic, being impatient, had already busted through the door by running at high speeds and was currently trashing all the robots that stood in his way. Knuckles and Shadow soon joined, and they made their way to the center of the base in no time, where they were presented with a code-locked door. Sonic mockingly put his hand to his chin and "thought".

"Hmm, let's see, what could the password be? Certainly not Eggman." He inputted "EGGMAN" on the console and pressed enter. That was easy as...

"Error." Sonic's eyes widened. "Wow, Eggman's actually getting a bit trickier. Maybe Robotnik?" However, no matter how many Eggman related things he inserted, they all came up the same - errors. As Sonic was genuinely thinking about this, Shadow tapped his shoulder. "You do realize we have a super-powerful boxing echidna with us, right?" Sonic held up his hand. "Quiet! I'm trying to..." That hand then went straight to the owner's face.

Knuckles took that as his cue and punched down the door, revealing a large platform suspended in the air by chains connected to the walls of the base and a bridge out to it. The trio made their way to the center, looking around for anything suspicious. Shadow spotted something laying in the very middle of the platform and began walking to it. "I found Eggman."

The other two started and ran over to Shadow. He was looking at the large man, who was down on the ground on his back, seemingly unconscious. Sonic went over and moved the body. "Hey Egghead. Wake up. We're here now." Suddenly, the fat doctor sat up and began laughing, startling Sonic and Knuckles, before it went back down, sparking.

"Surprise to YOU, Sonic!" The blue blur looked around as the bridge to the exit retracted, leaving them stranded on the platform. Shadow swore. "A trap!" Sonic looked at him. "Shadow! That's not how you should talk. There could be kids reading, you know!" (A/N: Dang it, Sonic, it's not your job to break the fourth wall!) "Well, sorry, mister author, I didn't know." (*sigh*)

Suddenly, a large machine landed on the platform, making it sway. This machine resembled some sort of human, armed with a large sword in one hand and a rocket launcher in the other. Shadow looked up and saw two things: A glowing form inside of the robot and the fat man in the robot's head. "Eggman! Return the Chaos Emerald or we will be forced to use force!"

The glowing form was soon covered up by metal plating as the doctor laughed heartily. "Oh, Shadow, you don't understand. This machine WILL be my key to world domination, and none of YOU will stop me!" Sonic looked up at Eggman and yelled toward him. "Egghead! Where is Tails?" Eggman pretended to look confused, despite the large smile on his face. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he's run off to the wilds - where a freak belongs."

Sonic growled. "He is NOT a freak, Eggman! He's a special person, one that surpasses anyone's expectations, which is why everyone was afraid of him... was. Now he's accepted by society because-" "Because of you, Sonic. If you weren't around, he wouldn't be in the position he is now. He wouldn't be missing. It's all YOUR fault that he's gone. Otherwise, everyone would be looking for him to shun him, or spite him. All because he's a freak!"

Sonic snapped at Eggman. "He is NOT a freak! He's my friend, and I'll prove to you not to insult my friends!" Sonic then jumped in the air and rocketed towards Eggman - before being swatted back by the robot's large arm. "It's useless, Sonic! You will never defeat me!" Shadow pulled out a handgun. "We'll see about that, Eggman." The other two Mobians got into a fighting stance as the battle commenced...

\/

Cream woke up, feeling unnaturally cold and seeing her surroundings swimming before her. Slowly, everything stopped moving, and she focused on the other figure in the room. "How are you feeling, Cream?" Livewire was sitting in front of where she was laying, a smile on his face. The rabbit - at least, that's what she thought she was - was silent for a second before replying "Cold, but okay otherwise."

She paused. Was that really her talking? The voice sounded so much deeper. Livewire chuckled. "That's good. I'm glad you aren't hurting. It seemed like you were in a lot of pain last night." Now that he brought it up, though... she remembered hurting, but she couldn't remember why for some reason. "Why was I hurting?" And again, that deep voice. Apparently it was her talking after all. What had happened?

"You were becoming perfect, Cream. You were seeing how much better things could be. Can you stand up?" Cream nodded. All the same, Livewire helped her down the hall, as she was feeling numb mostly. Eventually, they made it to a room with a mirror in it, which was facing backwards from where they were. Livewire helped Cream into a chair, then went over to a mirror and turned it around, allowing Cream a better look at herself.

The first thing she noticed was her chest and how much larger it was. However, leaving that off, she looked at the rest of her body. She noticed two more things straight off: one, her fur was a shiny brownish-gray, and two, she was absolutely naked. Her hair reached down to her lower back and multiple little pieces of metal poked out around her body.

For some reason, though this seemed natural... and it seemed to make her more beautiful. All the curves of her body were more visible, she didn't seem as childish and maybe, just maybe... did Tai- no, Livewire, like how she looked now. She liked how she looked herself, and she vaguely remembered him kissing her, even though she was weak...

And even now, as she inspected her body, Livewire was looking at it too. She wasn't the six year old that she used to be. She had aged so much that her and Livewire were practically the same age. There wouldn't be anything wrong about them being more than friends. Livewire began walking towards Cream, and she looked at him. "Tails..."

Livewire shushed her and put his hand behind her head. "No. Livewire. And you can't be Cream. You can't let anyone know who you used to be. You have to be someone else..." Cream thought for a minute. If he was Livewire, who would she be? Then she knew, and she looked at him with love in here eyes. "I know who I am. You're Livewire, and I'm Electra. And I also know one more thing."

She moved her head towards his and said three more words. "We're in love." They both brought their mouths together, and the lights turned on, and Tails and Cream were no more. They only knew themselves and their mission. They would make this world perfect.

* * *

**Fourth chapter of Power Surge done! As usual, drop a review, and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. I Am The Eggman

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Power Surge! This entire chapter will be dedicated to the fight between Eggman vs Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow - well, mostly. As usual, I hope you enjoy, and let's get this party started!**

* * *

I Am The Eggman

\/

Music: Egg Golem: Sonic Adventure 2

Sonic went straight for the cockpit of the robot again, with Shadow and Knuckles splitting up to take out the sides. Sonic was swatted once again, and the blue blur narrowly dodged the sword coming down straight for him. He jumped on the large blade and rode it up to see Eggman growling at his persistence. He brought the sword down in a sudden down-stroke, and Sonic flew off, knocking Knuckles back in the process.

The madman then turned his attention to Shadow, who was trying to break down the left leg with Chaos Spears. Eggman took aim and fired the rocket launcher towards the black hedgehog, who rolled out of the way - and straight into the blunt edge of the sword. Eggman fired a rocket next to Sonic and Knuckles, who were just starting to get up, to knock them into Shadow, therefore putting them all in the same place.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! As you can see, Sonic, I have learned from my past failures. With the power of the Chaos Emerald in my machine, I am nigh unbeatable! Your attacks are doing nothing to harm me. And I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, will finally prove that I am the greater man in this fight! Although, I'm not sure if you could be counted as men." He aimed the launcher at the three Mobians as he readied the final blow.

"Any last words before I blast you into smithereens? Maybe you have something to say, Sonic, about how you just couldn't save your stupid monster of a friend, Tails." Sonic's eyes snapped open at the last statement. He yelled out, then launched himself towards the machine. The sword came for him again, but he caught it and used his momentum to rocket himself up towards the robot's shoulder.

Eggman looked over as Sonic revved himself up for a spin-dash and hit smack-dab in the side of the machine's cockpit. It stumbled, and Sonic jumped off, preparing another sequence. The sword came again, but as Sonic was jumping onto it, a rocket came out of seemingly nowhere and blasted both him and the blade away, trapping him underneath.

Eggman chuckled slightly, a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but some things just need to happen!" He raised the blasted arm in the air as a long cylinder of metal engulfed it. After some time of whirring and clanking, the cylinder raised again, revealing a large claw with multiple holes in the middle of the hand and on the "fingertips". Eggman pointed it at Knuckles and Shadow and fired a laser out of all of the holes, leaving the two to narrowly avoid being fried.

As Sonic was struggling to get out from under the blade, Knuckles and Shadow were continually avoiding both the rockets and the lasers that the machine was firing. Shadow swore, for what, the third time in this story? "When does that thing run out of ammo?" Eggman laughed again. "Your answer is never! The Chaos Emerald is powering the lasers, and the rockets... well, I'm not telling you where I get the rockets."

Knuckles ran over to start getting the sword off of Sonic, and he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Shadow! There's a tube running from the wall into the arm with the rocket launcher. That must be where he's getting the rockets!" Shadow nodded and sped behind the robot, heading towards the tube. Once he got close, he jumped up and cut the tube, ready for rockets to start pouring out.

However, nothing came. Shadow looked inside and was treated to a bomb in front of his face - which prompted to blow up and knock him into Knuckles, therefore knocking the sword off the edge of the platform and leaving Sonic hanging on Knuckles' arm, who was hanging onto Shadow. Eggman laughed maniacally and aimed his lasers at the three Mobians.

"I'm glad you noticed that pneumatic tube, Knuckles - as it has just doomed you! I knew that at some point you'd notice, but I didn't think you'd be in such a perfect position! Now, all I need to do is fire, and you will all fall to your demise, and it will be proven that I, Doctor Eggman, am the greatest being on this planet!" He began charging the laser and laughed. "Any last words, Sonic?"

The blue blur looked down at the expanse of black beneath them. There was no way that any of them were going to survive that fall, and Shadow was losing his grip on the platform. Sonic closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Tails." just as the laser blasted all of them off of the platform and into the void below, leaving Eggman to gloat in his victory and leave the area.

\/

An unknown figure walked around on the bottom of the pit that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow fell into. The three laid on the floor, unconscious after the fall, but somehow still alive. The being walked over to all three of them and injected a serum into their bloodstreams. It looked back at them, all still asleep, and made its way out of the hole. It had to tell its mate...

It finally met up with its partner and told her about the news. She pondered, then smiled as she realized what that meant. She took his hand and began walking away with him. Everything was going according to how he had said it would. Soon, everyone would know the truth about their so-called hero...

* * *

**And that was chapter 5 of Power Surge! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a bit short, drop a review and see ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Disappearances

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Power Surge! As I did with Through the Darkness yesterday, I will be updating this story twice today as well. So without further ado, let's get this thing started!**

* * *

Disappearances

\/

POV: Sonic

I woke up outside of Tails' Workshop, somehow alive and not having any broken bones. Shadow and Knuckles were still out cold next to me, so I decided not to wake them up just yet. Taking a look around, I didn't see anything different about this place. It didn't seem like a trap - especially with that creeping sky-blue hedgehog laying face-down on the ground.

I turned him over and looked him in the eyes. He coughed a bit, then looked up at me as if I did something wrong. "You went after Eggman? Do you realize... *cough* how stupid that was? It gave him the perfect opportunity." If looks could kill right now. "I know that YOU know where Tails is. So spill!" The sky-colored hedgie laughed a bit, then broke into a coughing fit.

"You missed your chance. You could have perfectly woken up at the bottom of that pit in Eggman's base and come face to face with your so-called brother. Either way, you have more important things to worry about - that may or may not involve Tails." He got up, stumbled, and went inside the workshop, me following cautiously. He turned on the TV, flipped it over to the news, and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. (A/N: Yes, it was a perfect opportunity to do it. So I did.)

"This is [insert generic news reporter name here] coming in live with breaking news. The disappearances from the past couple of days have been been rocketing in the numbers, suggesting a sort of serial kidnapping. Investigators still do not have a motive for why a person would kidnap multiple people with nothing in common, but they do have reason to believe that it is to attract the hero of the world, Sonic, to try and put a stop to these kidnappings. Several gems have been stolen from jewelry stores, suggesting that the kidnapper is also looking for one of the legendary Chaos Emeralds. More on this story coming up soon."

Alright, I could understand the stealing the Emerald part - everyone wants to do it these days - but I just couldn't understand why someone would go kidnapping hundreds of people. Then I thought back on what the other hedgehog said, and I looked at him. "You're saying Tails was one of the kidnapped?" He sighed, then looked at me with a bored expression. "Fine, I'll tell you. I've already been beaten up enough for one day."

"You read Tails' little journal. He said that he wanted to prove himself. The news said that someone was calling you out - sort of. Connect the dots, and it seems like Tails is trying to draw you out so he can fight and beat you. Of course, not everything would be as it seems..." I shook my head. Tails would never try to outdo me. We're supposed to be buds. Best friends. Heck, brothers, if you want to say it!

Then again, he did sound pretty annoyed in his journal. Could he have really done all that just to get me out of my comfort zone? I looked over at the other blue hedgehog to see that he was leaving. "Hey! What's your name? That's the one thing that I never got from you." He paused, looked over his shoulder, and said "My friends call me Skye." before disappearing behind the trees.

I could hear Knuckles and Shadow waking up, so i went over to them and relayed what I learned. "Guys, pack your bags. We're heading down to Central City - again."

\/

We were walking down the street, just looking at the sights while I alone was trying to avoid all the fan-girls when I saw a certain pink hedgehog looking sorta frantic. I started making my way over to her, but she went into an alleyway before she saw me. I motioned for Shads and Knux to make their way over, and we all went in together. I couldn't hear anything, but I thought I saw her look around some.

Suddenly, this person appeared behind her and put something up to her mouth. She struggled a bit, then slowly fell asleep as we raced over to him. He disappeared with Amy in hand just as we were about to get there. I slammed my hand into the wall, not believing that once in my life I was too slow (Another A/N: Actually Sonic, I think you've been too slow like 3 times in this story by now.) - at least, before I heard some yelling out on the street.

We all made our way back to see a gray **thing** - I don't know what it was - walking over to some people that were frozen in fear. It raised its hand and was about to do something to them - at least, it was before I tackled him away from them. He rolled a bit before getting up and looking at me with hatred in his eyes. "Sonic... how long has it been? A few weeks? A month?"

"What are you talking about? Are you some sort of mad experiment? Either way, I won't let you hurt these people!" The thing chuckled before stating "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." He looked straight at the three of us and smiled. Suddenly, pain shot through our bodies and knocked me and Knuckles to our knees and causing Shadow to stagger. The being laughed, then went over to the people from earlier, held them and disappeared with them, leaving us to lay on the ground as people began contacting the police, ambulance, etc.

\/

Livewire appeared again with two more bodies unconscious in his arms. He smirked at the amount of people he was gathering up, then went over to Amy and lifted her head. "I'm thinking that you'll be our next subject." He looked over at a figure in the doorway, nodded, and picked up the sleeping hedgehog. It was time to harm Sonic's will even greater...

/\

* * *

**And that was chapter 6 of Through the Power Surge Darkness face! Leave those reviews, and I'll see ya in the next chapter land!**

**Note: I'm feeling completely crazy today. So expect some weird stuff in the author's notes for right now.**


	7. The Change Begins

**Hello and welcome back to Power Surge! This is chapter 7! Lucky number, except for Sonic and Knuckles and Amy and Shadow and all those other people. Anyways, let's get this party started!**

* * *

The Change Begins

\/

POV: Sonic

After spending a few hours at the hospital with doctors making sure that we weren't sick, nothing was broken, etc, Knuckles and I went back to the workshop, as Shadow decided that he needed to make his was back to GUN. Once there, Knuckles sat down and sighed. "We aren't getting anywhere! Who or whatever that was just looked at us and bam! Down on the ground. What was that?"

"I don't know, Knux, but I have a feeling that Eggman still has a part in it." Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and with that stupid machine from earlier he won't be able to beat us. He's getting better, Sonic, and if he is the leader of the kidnappings then I don't know what we can do." I looked down. "Well, we need to rest. See ya, Knuckles." We exchanged goodbyes and made our ways back to our original places. We just needed a place to relax.

Once I got back home - which was the living area of Tails' Workshop - I sat down on the ripped up couch and sighed. What in the world are we gonna do? We have kidnappings on one hand, an actually GOOD robot on the other, and all in all there's still 1 missing fox to deal with. I just don't understand how we're supposed to juggle all this. I felt myself getting hot and decided to go get a drink to cool myself down.

It took a bit to finally get comfortable, but I just decided to lay on the couch and relax - until a sudden wave of heat went through me and I rolled myself off the couch. I gasped from both the hard floor and the sudden heat, then felt a sudden shock run through me. I began to get up again before I was forced onto my hands and knees from a sudden pain in my back.

I could feel my back quills and tail grow longer as the heat spread across my body. I also felt as my head quills fused and left only three, as well as notice that my hearing had grown greater. Other than that, though, nothing else changed except for the fact that a grew a little bit taller. I stayed on the ground for a bit, catching my breath, then deciding to talk with Shadow and Knux in the morning.

\/

I called a meeting on Angel Island again, and the other two showed up. I could tell that the others went through roughly the same thing, as Knuckles' "dreads" were sticking up slightly, and some of Shadow's quills had fused too. "So there's no question that we all went through the same thing last night. Does anyone know why?" Shadow looked at the ground for a second, then back to me. "Maybe when that guy looked at us he did something. You never know, in this kind of world."

"It happened when you were out cold in Eggman's base." The three of us turned around to see Skye walking towards us. "Don't worry, I can still tell what you're thinking. While you were still in the pit, that 'thing' from the city yesterday went over to you and injected you three with some sort of virus. It's slow acting, but it's doing its job." Shadow glared at Skye before replying accusingly.

"How would you know all this if you weren't there? How do we know YOU aren't that thing?"

"First off, do I look grey? And second off, I was there, secretly watching the entire time. It's not like I'm from the future or something." Shadow turned his head away with a hmph as Skye continued talking. "Anyways, you need to find the Chaos Emeralds. Beside the one that Eggman has - and the one that T... the thing stole from the jewelry store, the remaining five are completely lost. If you want to cure yourselves, you need to find them."

Skye disappeared again, and I spoke what everyone else was probably thinking. "He said T. That means the thing has a name." Shadow glared at me again. He just loves doing that, doesn't he? "It could always be a code-name. The Biolizard was code-named Project Shadow - even though I was too - and yet it wasn't called Shadow as well."

"True, Shadow, but it's a start. Either way, we do need to find the rest of the emeralds. If it doesn't cure us, at least it prevents that thing and Eggman from getting them all." We all nodded in unison. Now there are 4 things to worry about, although we at least have a primary objective: Get the Chaos Emeralds before the other things get them. Can't be too different, right?

\/

Livewire was walking through the shadows of the alleyways in Central City, trying to search for the one thing he had heard about. Eventually, he found a single doorway leading into a supposedly abandoned building. He looked around, making sure no one else was there, then entered the building.

Inside was an array of equipment - vials, syringes, notebooks, computers, formulas, things of that nature. While the being was looking around, he could hear a faint whisper going out across the building. "If D, then ABOW. That's always been there. Then, if C, RTIC. If F, though, then REA. Yes, that's how things must go. Soon, the entire world will be my special little test subject."

Livewire went down the only visible stairs, hearing the voice grow louder, until he came across a room with an open door. Inside the room was a table full of syringes and vials, as well as one person in a black lab coat doing his experiments. Scratches were all across the wall, formulas and algebra that no normal person could understand. The person's grey eyes flitted over his research as he poured the incomplete serum perfectly - until he was interrupted by a throat clearing.

He put his vials down and turned around, seeing Livewire standing in the doorway. The grey eyes had rage in them at first, rage that someone interrupted his work, before scanning the person. A smile grew on the figure's face as he moved over to the being. "Tails? Oh, you look so different. How has it been, saving the world with Sonic, all the while knowing that I wasn't dead?"

"First off, I'm Livewire now. Secondly, I have use of you." The grey eyes looked at Livewire straight on. "Use... for me? But I'm not even done with my serum yet. It's not working yet, I haven't tested it..."

"You can finish it later. I have one that I've finished and that I want you to duplicate." A laugh rang out in the underground lab. "Of course, of course I will. Where to, Livewire?" The grey being smirked and stated his base.

"Mount. Mobius."

/\

**My Through the Darkness readers might recognize those grey eyes... anyways, that was the seventh chapter of Power Surge everyone! Leave a review as usual, and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
